1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to processes and apparatus for reacting laser radiation with a reactive medium.
The invention is applicable to reactions where the radiation gains energy from the medium, as well as to reactions where the medium absorbs energy from the radiation. It is thus, for example, applicable to laser amplifiers and laser oscillators wherein an excited medium imparts energy to a laser beam, as well as to processes in which, for example, a chemical reaction is accelerated or initiated by absorption of photons from an incoming laser beam.
One area which is of especial interest is in the laser separation of isotopes, e.g. in the selective laser radiation-induced decomposition of HDCO contained in deuterated formaldehyde, to yield HD and CO.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The inventor is aware of numerous prior proposals of arrangements for reacting laser radiation with a reactive medium, such as are suggested in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,622,907, Tomlinson; 3,873,942, Reilly; 3,909,744, Wisner et al. and 3,942,127, Fluhr et al. These prior arrangements are not, however, as efficient as might be desired.